Talk:Days of the Week
Effect on Drop Rates Could someone make that section a little less personal sounding? I thought wikis weren't supposed to be anecdotal. (Also: Wow! 27 mobs and no drop? That is surely statistical proof!) Unless the matter has been deeply tested by a single individual, the section should only list the superstition, not recount the exploits of one single player's experience during a single farming run. I've had items with 1% drop rate drop on watersday without TH after farming for it for six hours. Does this mean that I get to post that and imply that watersday is definitively better for drops? --IneptOne 15:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Moved the "Effects on Drop Rates" Section from the main article to the discussion page; Personal Anecdotes with statistically insignificant data sets don't belong in articles, with or without verification tags. Once conclusive (or at least statistically relevant) evidence is presented, it can be moved back. --Jcarlson08 22:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Effects on Drop Rates **'Note':This has been tested, but its impossible to completely prove true. It is rumored that the elemental day of the week can affect the rate at which items drop from KO'd mobs. There has been a little suspicion about watersday being the worst day to expect an item to drop after a fight. It has also been proven in my personal experience, that just like the rumor says, watersday item drops are very stingy. It is very possible however, that different mobs/items are more affected by different days of the week in varied amounts. I'm still currently in speculation over watersday because I was farming for 2~+ hours (earthsday - watersday) and i was getting a very acceptable amount of drops on earthsday (about 1/6) and the drop rate was supposed to be 20%~ without treasure hunter. I however, HAD treasure hunter, and once the day switched to watersday, all the sudden all drops ceased to exist. I had farmed through all of watersday the whole time, and killed over 27 mobs and not a single one of them dropped my item. **This entire section you have read is ridiculous and has no basis in reality. One Vana day of farming 27 mobs can not what-so-ever be considered even close to being conclusive. Sample size at your going rate of 27 mobs per day would have to be continued for at least 40 more watersdays to be considered plausible and still not conclusive. You would need drop rates on all days taking into consideration the variable of moon phase. Your conjecture and hearsay aren't real forms of truth that hold any sort of weight in reality. Formerly Believed Theory Days and Crafting This has since been proven to be untrue by the developers. The prevailing hypothesis: If you craft on the day of the crystal you're using (e.g.: using Fire Crystals on Firesday), you have a better chance of success, but a lower chance of skill ups and high qualities. Following that same logic, if you craft on the day that is strong against the crystal you're using (e.g.: using Fire Crystals on Watersday), you tend to have more failures, but more skill ups and high qualities. Lightsday is said to be just a good day overall to make sure you succeed - not good for getting skill or high qualities though. And Darksday would then be good for getting skill and high qualities, but more chance for failure. Another idea specific to HQ items is that Lightsday may be good for success and bad for HQ for Light elements (Light, Lightning, Wind, Fire) and gives a higher HQ chance for Dark elements (Dark, Water, Earth, Ice). Therefore on Darksday you would have a higher chance of HQ for Light elements (Light Lightning Wind Fire). These hypotheses are not proven and are points of contention among players who have a long record of several thousand synths. Many long-time crafters maintain that there is no direct correllation between days of the week and synthesis results.